Crimson Moon
by WingedWolf24
Summary: Kigo. The humans and demons have been at war with each other for hundreds of years, all because a demon prince fell in love with a human. Not understanding their love, the couple committed suicide. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Crimson Moon**

Hi everyone! I'm back with another Kigo story. Now this one is kinda different from all the others. I've always been into this supernatural stuff, or anything not ordinary. I've haven't seen much of these kinds of Kigo fictions around, except for a few authors who twist the story by making Shego, Kim, or both turn into animals, or act like them. Just like that kitty story…sorry forgot the title, but I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about. Anyways now I'll explain this crazy story I've thought of:

-It's a fantasy type story, with demons, humans, etc. Has a modern/medieval life style. There are countries at war; some made truces among them, etc. Now for the characters:

Shego - Full fledge animal demon (There's two types) the wild is her home.

Kim - Normal human, and princess of a country at war.

Ron - Human, Kim's best friend and prince of neighboring country.

Wade - Wizard, lives far away in the east.

Monique - Angel, her kingdom is in the sky.

Summary: The humans and demons have been at war with each other for hundreds of years, all because a demon prince fell in love with a human. Not understanding their love, the couple committed suicide. Outraged with the death of their prince, the demons blamed the humans in forever hating their kind. But they didn't expect for history to repeat itself.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

- - - Scene change

Disclaimer: Sigh I don't own the series Kim Possible, along with it's characters, and the upcoming fourth season. (Can't wait for that) It all belongs to Disney. (And they better not stop with just the fourth season too)

**WARNING: Contains Kigo! **A **Ki**m/She**go** relationship. Run away now if you can't handle it, for the rest please enjoy and don't forget to review.

Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I am only human you know.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Chapter 1: Children's Innocence's

A warm summer day, and princess Kim Possible loved nothing more than to run around exploring the forest. Thousands of times little Kimberly has been warned not to wonder in the forest beyond castle walls for that is where the demons like to live. As a seven year-old girl, Kim never understood why the human and demon race hated each other. Even after being told the story of love between the demon prince and the human peasant Kim never saw what was wrong with it.

Entering a clearing, Kim stood in awe as she admired her surroundings of different green shades making up this forest. To the west she noticed a small river with a person sitting on boulder, the girl's back was faced to her, and she didn't move a muscle. Curious the petit red head patted her way over to the mysterious raven-haired girl.

"Whatcha doing?"

In her crouched position, the girl didn't bother to look over at Kim, as she seemed too engrossed in the rippling river below her. Kim's green eyes wondered, taking in the girl's appearance. She seemed to be around her own age, had long black wavy hair, was wearing a rather old dark green t-shirt, with black ripped pants, and worn out black running shoes.

"Fishing."

Kim returned her eyes back towards this person's face only to be met by piercing dark green eyes. Her eyes startled the red head, as she's never seen such a dark shade of green, it captivated her. They locked eyes for several moments before dark green decided to return its gaze back to the water. Silence remained in the air for a while longer until the splash of water broke it. Within seconds the girl grabbed a fish out of the water with her bare hands, and quickly threw it behind her into the clearing where they both watched it flop, and flip until its last breath.

With a satisfied smile, the girl jumped off the boulder, and started to gather twigs, and small rocks. Kim watched in interest as this young girl built herself a campfire. Lighting up a match, and throwing it into its center, the girl blew lightly for the fire to grow. Once satisfied with that she took one more stick and poked it through the dead fish. Sitting down finally she leaned the fish over the fire, and stuck the other end into the ground, that way she wouldn't have to hold it. As if remembering that Kim was also there she mentioned for the red head to sit down with her.

"I'm Shego, what's your name?"

Shego. Kim liked that name very much, and smiled brightly that she finally knew the name to this amazing person she's met.

"I'm Kim, Kim Possible."

Dark eyes narrowed from across the blazing fire. 'Kim Possible, now where have I heard that from?' She studied the red head over, noting the nice blue summer dress that the girl's wearing, and her light green eyes.

"So what clan do you come from?"

"Clan?"

Kim looked confused at Shego's question. 'What does she mean by clan?' Shego raised a delicate eyebrow, wondering if this girl was stupid or something.

"Yeah clan, you know wolves, tigers, eagles, etc. I myself, am from the wolf clan, we live near by. So what clan are you from? Maybe the panthers?"

Green met dark green. Kim was confused beyond belief; she didn't understand what this Shego girl was talking about. 'Wolf clan? What?'

Shego frowned as she noticed the confusion in Kim's eyes, she didn't like this at all, she needed to know if Kim was an animal demon, or those crazy blood thirst demons. If she was one of the full-fledged demons Shego would have to report it back home right away, or her clan would be wiped out. 'Only one way to find out.'

With a determine look in her eyes, Shego got up and made her way toward Kim. Kneeling down beside the red head, Shego bent her face downward until her lips met a soft cheek. Kim's face turned a dark red as she felt Shego pull away. Shego frowned, obviously not happy with the results, and kissed Kim once again. Kim's blush turned a darker shade, as she just sat there completely unaware of what this Shego girl's trying to do to her. Shego had her own share of blushes, as she realized that she's kissing a girl she just only met, but it was for a good cause.

"Damn it! Why aren't you changing? What kind of demon are you?"

Kim snapped her head at Shego, her blush quickly forgotten as the words entered her mind. 'Demon?' Kim's eyes widen in realization, and she couldn't help but point a finger at Shego making the green-eyed girl fall on her butt.

"You're a demon!?"

"Yeah! What else would I- Holy shit! You're a human!"

Now it was Shego's turn to point an accusing finger at her. Shego quickly scrambled back and stood up in a defensive position, with her eyes narrowed. 'No wonder the kiss had no effect on her. Damn I should of known.' Kim on the other hand couldn't believe that she had met a real demon, not only that, but to have talked, and kissed by one. Well, she still didn't understand the kissing part, but that doesn't matter. Then it dawned on her. 'What if kissing to them is a custom of greeting a new friend? I should return the favor then.'

Kim stood up also, and smiled gently toward the closely watching demon. Shego tensed up slightly as the red head closed the comfortable gap between them, and did the most surprising thing; she kissed her on the cheek. Shego blinked stupidly at the grinning red head before her, as she felt a familiar pain of stretching, and ripping. The demon groaned lightly, as she heard the human gasp slightly. Kim watched in bewilderment as two furry dog like ears sprouted out on each side of the demons head, her nails grew longer until it formed claws, a black furry tail waged itself to live behind her, and two fangs started to poke out.

Shego was still getting used to the pain of transforming herself into her demon form, which was only one out of three that she can transform into. One being the form she just changed into now, the other looking like any regular human, that form comes in handy quite often, and the third to be able to transform completely into a wolf. 'Mother said that the last transformation is a painful one indeed, that's why we only use that form for emergencies. Besides that form the second one isn't that bad, for the more you use it the less pain you feel until it comes to the point where you don't feel it anymore.'

On her knees gasping for breath tiredly, Shego stared up at her enemy through narrowed eyes. Kim knelt down in front of her, and gently reached her hand out curiously. Shego watched her movements carefully, but she was too late to stop the red head from grabbing her ears. Shego gasped as a pleasurable shiver ran down her spine, and a blush appeared on her slightly pale cheeks. Kim didn't notice Shego's reaction as she examined the ears, rubbing her fingers up and down liking the feel of its soft fur very much. Shego groaned as shiver after shiver ran down her spine, causing her to breath heavily, and her blush to darken. 'D-damn! Mother warned me about my ears being extremely sensitive!'

"S-stop, p-please! S-stop…"

Kim looked into heavy lidded eyes, and blushed cheeks. She immediately let go of the ears, and watched as Shego collapsed on her. Shego's head rested comfortably on Kim's lap as she tiredly closed her eyes. The demon felt drained to the core, and couldn't help but fall asleep on Kim's lap as the exhaustion of transforming, and her ears being played with got the better of her. 'Curse you sensitive ears! I'll trust this human for now until I regain my strength.' Kim watched as Shego's breathing became a low steady rhythm, and smiled on how adorable the demon looked. 'She's cute when she sleeps, reminds me of a puppy with these cute ears, and tail.' Kim couldn't resist the temptation to stroke the ears again, she watched as Shego's tail twitched, and heard her whimper. The red head grinned happily as she continued to stroke the ears, and run her fingers through the demon's long soft hair. 'Yup, just like a puppy.'

- - -

A few hours later, Shego wakes up to Kim's sleeping face. The demon sits up, and notices that its sunset, she gently shakes Kim awake. Kim smiles at Shego happily, and greets her with a small 'hi'. By now Kim notices that Shego's back to her human form, the ears, and tail gone. Shego takes notes of Kim's disappointed expression, and surprises herself by asking what's wrong. Somehow the demon was starting to have a liking to this human.

"Your ears are gone."

Shego smacks her forehead lightly, not believing that the red head was sad because her ears were gone. The demon explained to Kim that because of her exhaustion, her body transforms back into the human form out of a safety measure for her energy to recuperate. The automatic transformation has saved the lives of demons many times. Humans would find their unconscious body, help them recover, and then the demons would leave never to be seen again.

"By the way, why did you kiss me?"

The question caught Kim off guard; she didn't except for the demon to ask her such a question, or for her to even remember that embarrassing action. Kim timidly admitted that when Shego kissed her, she thought it was a way of greeting between demons, and decided to return the favor. The demon blushed as she remembered her kiss into finding out which clan the red head came from. To resolve the whole kissing incident, and for it never to happen again, Shego began to explain to the curious human that to protect themselves from unknown enemies, demons would kiss each other to found out which clan the other belonged. Shego still doesn't understand why, but a simple kiss can force any demon to transform into their second stage without their protest.

The demon blinked stupidly after her explanation to the red head, then quickly hit herself again on the forehead for telling a human their secret on how to reveal demons without their consent. 'I'm so stupid. What in the name of demon god possessed me to tell her that!' Kim frowned at Shego's inner battle, and realized then what the demon told her was such an important secret that none other then demons were suppose to know it. 'But, now I know it.' Kim stood up, and held the disarray demon in her embrace. The red head looked Shego straight in the eye, and promised on her head that she shall not utter a word about what the demon has poured to her.

"I don't like the idea of war, and I don't understand why we should be enemies. All I really want is to be your friend, so please trust your secret with me Shego."

"I was raised to hate all humans, and told to kill any of who learned our secrets. But for you, I'll make an exception Do not betray my trust human."

Kim smiled and quickly held out her pinky, waiting for Shego to do the same, and to make this agreement between kids official. The demon smirked, but still hooked her pinky with the other. From that point on a whole new door of fate was opened for these two, along with an adventure of war, loss, trust, love, and betrayal.

"Let's be best friends forever."

With these last uttered words, history sets to repeat itself once again.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

That end the first chappy. Hope you guys like it so far; I'm still working on the second one so it'll take a while. Please review it makes me happy when you guys do. Until next time by-by!


	2. 2 Rejection

I'm sooo sorry that this update has taken forever, really I am. It's just I've never had a chance to actually sit down for a good hour, or two and write this out. I'm really sorry. –Bows deeply- please forgive me! Anyways thank you for those who took the time and reviewed my story, it made me very happy to know that you guys like it. Don't worry! Even if it takes me forever to get a chapter updated, I will put it up so don't worry yourselves with thinking that this story stopped, because it won't.

Background info:

-It's a fantasy type story, with demons, humans, dragons etc. Has a modern/futuristic/medieval life style.

-Now for the characters:

Shego - Full fledge animal demon (There's two types) the wild is her home.

Kim - Normal human, and princess of a country at war.

Ron - Human, Kim's best friend and prince of neighboring country.

Wade - Wizard, lives far away in the east.

Monique - Angel, her kingdom is in the sky.

Yori - everyone's favorite ninja girl, she'll appear much later in the story.

Summary: The humans and demons have been at war with each other for hundreds of years, all because a demon prince fell in love with a human. Not understanding their love, the couple committed suicide. Outraged with the death of their prince, the demons blamed the humans in forever hating their kind. But they didn't expect for history to repeat itself.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

- - - Scene change

Disclaimer: The newest series of Kim Possible belongs to Disney, even though some of the episodes gave small hints on fan written Kigo stories, for example the whole college thing with her parents.

**WARNING: **The fourth season may be Kim/Ron, but this fiction is purely homemade Kigo.

Sorry for any grammar, and spelling. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Rejection

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

"Kimmie dear, Ronald's downstairs waiting for you."

Ann Possible stood outside her daughter's room, and smiled as she watched Kim stash away a book. Kim just finished writing in her diary about her friendship with the wolf demon Shego. It's been seven months now that they've been friends, and today Kim wants to share her secret with her closet childhood friend, Ron Stoppable.

- - -

Bidding good-bye to her mother, Kim convinced a puzzled Ron to follow her into the forest beyond castle walls. Running across the rose garden eagerly they reached the solid stonewall, draped with green bushy vines. Ron watched cautiously as the red head searched through the layer of green plants to produce in the end a hole big enough for someone to fit an adult. Kim entered without a moments thought, leaving Ron with no other option but to follow his adventurous friend.

Grabbing the blonde's hand, Kim guided him through the vast forest where a certain demon along with her clan resided in. The princess was glad to find the dark hair girl already there, sitting by the great oak tree waiting patiently for her. Shego stood up the moment she caught sight of Kim's bright hair, while smiling contently at her. The smile soon turned into a frown when she discovered the second form behind the red head.

Kim left Ron for a moment to greet the older girl with a friendly hug. The red head knew instantly that Shego felt uneasy with the new company she brought along. Ever since their first encounter neither of them brought anyone to their meeting spot. It has always been just the two of them, since they both knew that their encounters are forbidden among their kind, but today Kim wanted to take a chance, and share her secret friendship with Ron. Deep down Kim hoped Shego would understand, and accept it.

The introduction between the prince and demon was short, and simple. The princess didn't reveal Shego's true identity without getting the demon's approval first. The whole time spent there was with Kim trying to convince Shego to let Ron in on the secret, saying how Kim trusted him with her life, and that he will never tell a soul. Shego on the other hand, didn't feel like it was a good idea to tell the blond prince about who she really is.

"Please Shego, it would mean so much to me."

Finally caving in on Kim's constant begging, pleading, and cute pouts, Shego sighed in defeat. Kim had won this battle, and now has the right to tell her confused blond friend Shego's true nature. The red head tackled Shego with a hug of gratitude before pouring out her story to Ron.

At first the prince's reaction was simply laughing thinking the two girls were pulling his chains. 'Like a human would ever be friends with a real demon.' Kim smacked the laughing blond on the head, clearly saying she was serious about this issue. To further prove her point she asked the green-eyed girl to transform, causing Shego to snarl.

"Not my problem if the buffoon doesn't believe you."

Kim frowned at Shego's uncooperative help, but smiled evilly when an idea entered her head. The older girl caught the glint in the princess' eyes, and eyed her warily. The red head mentioned for Ron to step closer, upon doing so she then instructed him to simply kiss the demon. Both are taken aback from Kim's order, which was exactly what Kim wanted, to leave Shego unguarded just for a moments time to execute her plan.

Like lighting, the red head kissed the baffled demon on the cheek. Shego glared hatefully at the princess' action, but could not prevent the outcome that was about to happen. Ron watched with his mouth agape at the transformation-taking place right before his very eyes. 'A real demon. There's a real **live** demon standing in front of me.'

Ron could do only one thing at this moment, and that was to scream as loudly as he can. The sudden shriek caused Shego to recoil in pain while blocking her wolfen-ears. Kim watched Shego's body jerk before she tried to shut Ron up. The prince eventually stopped shouting, but he was also trying to drag Kim back toward the castle saying that Shego was going to eat them.

"Ron don't be stupid, Shego would never hurt me, or you."

Suddenly, loud rustling of bushes and footsteps met their ears. From behind the transformed demon appeared an adult looking Shego. The adult met Shego's gaze before turning her own eyes toward Kim and Ron. She barked an order in a language Kim's never heard before, but whatever was said Shego obviously understood it for she nervously patted her way toward the older woman.

"Kimberly! Ronald!"

Kim jerked her head to the side where she heard her name being called, and out from behind a tree appeared the queen herself. Relief washed over her face when she found the two young kids, but quickly showed fear and power when met with the sight across from her. Without wasting a breath she ordered Kim and Ron to stand behind her. Kim wanted to protest, but one look at her mother's eyes and she knew not to disobey.

"Ann."

"Gabriella."

The two older women stared at each other coldly, waiting nervously for someone to make the first move. Gabriella bared her fangs hatefully at the queen while asking her what her daughter was doing in demon territory. Ann honestly didn't have an answer for the question for she too did not know herself why her own daughter was running around alone in the forest. The demon snickered, and narrowed her eyes.

"The queen, princess, and I do believe the prince of your neighboring country. What a pleasure indeed to have your people question your vanished forms. Too bad, they'll never find your bodies out here."

Gabriella pounced on he queen swiping her clawed hands. Ann produced a hidden dagger under her dress to protect herself from Gabriella's on coming attack. The kids watched on horror as the adults rolled on the ground each trying to get the upper hand. Kim couldn't watch this act of violence anymore, and cried, begging Shego to stop them. The demon heard her friends' pleas, but couldn't move, as she was frightened. Still Kim continued to yell, and still Shego didn't move.

Ann managed to stand up panting, holding the dagger tightly she kicked Gabriella in the stomach bringing the demon to her knees. The adult wolf didn't waste a moment, and tackled the queen pinning her down, but the queen was quick to break out of it and reverse their positions. Dagger held up high ready to strike, Gabriella closed her eyes tightly bracing herself for the pain she knew would come. The sound of a heavy object hitting the ground met her wolf ears; opening her eyes Gabriella turned her gaze toward the fallen dagger by her side, and then met Ann's, who was still straddling her stomach.

Ann couldn't move her arms, as they were each being held by Shego and Kim. The two of them were crying, pleading the adults to stop fighting, and that they'll never see the other again. Gabriella pushed the queen off her, and stood up, brushing some of the dirt off.

"If we see your daughter here again Ann, she'll be as good as dead."

With that said Gabriella gripped Shego's wrist, and pulled her along back home leaving a very scared and tired queen in her wake. Both Shego and Kim got a harsh talking to from their mothers, the end result to the argument being grounded for a month. Of course that never stopped the two.

Kim would always try to sneak by guards and servants, but would some how get caught right when she reached the door that led to the garden. Finally though luck was on her side, for after two weeks of trying constantly she made it outside into the open only to then discover that her passage of freedom got fixed.

Ann stood behind her chest-fallen daughter, and explains to her that it was for the best. The queen continued to say that she was well aware of this hole in the south wall, being as she too, once used it to escape the confinement of these brick walls. Kim left without saying a word, heading straight for her room, not stopping for anyone who called her name. She felt that all hope was lost; she'll forever be a prisoner in this castle she called home.

- - -

Shego had better luck than Kim did in sneaking out. The whole forest was her home so getting past her mother was no hard task at all, especially since her brothers were a handful. So for weeks she would wonder their meeting place, and just wait anxiously for any sign of the princess, but always came empty handed towards the evening. Slowly the weeks went by, and still nothing. In the end Shego just gave up.

Soon both human and demon got over their emotions, and continued on with their lives as if nothing has happened, acting like they've never met before. One learned the way of ruling a country, while the other learned many forms of combat. They grew older, and changed, as did the war. Alliances were made throughout the years between many races. The humans made peace with the angels, wizards, elves, and fairies. While the animal-based demons, called truces with the nymphs, dragons, harpies, and doppelgangers.

- - -

The battlefield was covered in a thick fog, making it difficult for both parties. Dark green eyes scanned the area ahead carefully. There was to be no mistakes, no miscalculations on their enemies' position. One false move and Shego would lose more of her men.

Her ears twitched slightly at the sound of movement up ahead. Crouching low on the wet ground, Shego narrowed her eyes, and sniffed the air. She found the scent she was looking for and signaled her men to move in. Running across the fog-covered field, Shego skid to a full stop her eyes wide open. Her men seeing their leader stop suddenly were quick to tense up feeling something wrong.

Shego's body tensed, her ears moved in all directions listening for anything. 'Something's not right, he moved, but where?' Looking around franticly she searched in vain, but nothing. Her whole team were on edge, gripping their weapons tightly, and keeping an ear out for anything out of the ordinary.

Before Shego had the chance to give out an order the scent came back in full force. With a mighty roar the giant swung his 100-ton arms around, knocking out her men. Shego dodged at the last second, baring her fangs in anger. The giant's scent was strong, strong enough to mask over all the other scents, but Shego knew better. It was faint and easy enough to be missed, but still there.

The smell of humans intoxicated Shego's senses.

- - -

Kim and Ron Stood closely together in the fog, weapons at hand. Some of the guards returned to Kim, stating that the giant they were chasing got away. The red head sighed in defeat. 'That was the fourth one today.'

"Hey, don't remember KP, I'm sure the next one won't try to kill us, or run away. Yeah know maybe he'll be a nice giant."

The future queen smiled at her friend's attempt at cheering her up, but decided to call it quits for today. Her army of protectors were obviously dead tired even though they wouldn't admit it.

"That's all for today men. You all did great, now let's head back home."

Nodding at Kim's order, they all headed back toward the Possible castle. Kim hoped that tomorrow would be a sunny day, so they wouldn't have to search in fog again.

- - -

The wolf demon charged at the giant's legs, running a nice clean cut across it. She quickly used this opportunity to tell her men to retreat. Shego kept the giant at bay while her men helped carry out the wounded. Once she thought they were far enough, and safe from danger she ran in the opposite direction, leading the giant back in which it initially came.

- - -

Hours later the village watched as their leader came limping back, exhaustion clearly written on her face. Two of her best two men ran over and helped carried their wounded leader to the doctor. Shego sighed happily as her head touched the soft pillow below. The doctor smirked, telling Shego she should be more careful out there. The wounded patient snarled loudly, saying the humans messed up her plans and nearly cost them her men. The doctor merely laughed while bandaging up her wounds, and ordered her to get a full days rest.

"That means no battling tomorrow, you got that Shego?"

"Come on doc! You know we can't afford to lose a whole day!"

"Shego, no mean no and that's final."

Shego grumbled while facing the wall of the small room she was currently occupying, as the doctor left to give her some rest.

- - -

"Shego, you grew up beautifully, I'm so proud of you."

The wolf demon looked around in confusion. 'Where the hell am I?' She was surrounded by mist in some sort of clearing. Shego took a few steps this way and that trying to figure this place out, but not succeeding.

"Hey? Mr. Invisible voice, who the hell are you!"

"No need to use such language Shego, as for who I am you will know in due time."

Shego became angry, and started to look around again for this annoying guy n the mist. 'Damn it where is he!'

"I'm but a dream now my child, till we meet again Shego it won't be too long now."

"What the hell does that mean!!!"

- - -

"General Shego! Wake up!"

Jolted awake by the yelling, Shego jumped out of bed wearing nothing but a pair of green boxers and a black bra. Shego looked around warily, before meeting the blushing nurse by her bed. The demon began to dress into her uniform that was laid out for her.

"What is it?"

The nurse being startled by the question quickly reported to Shego that the ruler of humans, Queen Ann Possible, would like to have a meeting with her for reasons unknown. The demon thought about the request, debating if she should attend, or not. Sighing she thanked the nurse for her report, and watched her leave.

"What does the queen want with me? It somehow doesn't feel right, but I'll grant her wish."

Opening the bedroom window, she made her way out into the forest heading straight for human territory. 'Hmm, wonder if I should use the front gates, or not.'

- - -

Upon arrival no one questioned Shego's entry. In her human form she didn't draw anyone's attention, she just weaved her way through the market place heading for the huge castle in the distance.

Reaching the castle's front gates, Shego was surprised to be greeted by the queen's daughter, Kimberly Ann Possible. The red head smiled warmly at Shego before showing her to the conference room, where the meeting will be taking place. 'The princess seems oddly familiar to me, have I met her before?' Shego stared at Kim intently trying to remember where she has seen this girl before.

"Ah Shego, thank you for coming in such short notice."

The 22 year-old shifted her gaze toward the queen as she entered the room, and took a seat at the head of the long table. The room stayed silent making Shego nervous and a bit impatient.

"Are we starting this meeting today, or in five years?"

"I apologize Shego, we're just waiting for one more member that will also be taking part of this meeting."

Just as she finished saying that a young blonde male burst through the door, huffing and puffing. The blonde apologized quickly for being late and took a seat beside Kim, but not before greeting her with a kiss to the cheek. Dark green eyes narrowed at the affection displayed before her, she couldn't understand why it bugged her. Shego shrugged off the feeling as the queen began the meeting.

- - -

Shego burst out of the conference room clearly in rage; she didn't even notice that she transformed herself. The guards that stood along the hall quickly sprang into action and pointed their spears at Shego, each shouting orders for her to back down. Their actions only annoyed Shego further; with one quick swipe of her claws she disarmed the first ten soldiers in front. They quivered in fear at the awesome power the demon possessed.

"Shego! Guards stand down!"

The queen stood at the door, her patients running thin at this point in time. The guards obeyed their queen immediately, seeing as she was getting annoyed, they fled the hall leaving it empty, save for two very annoyed women.

"Shego please, I need your help."

"I will help you with the war that involves the giants, but to baby-sit your daughter! Think again!"

Ann was about to object to the whole babysitting title, but stopped when she saw a dark damp spot spreading on Shego's jacket. Ann approached the demon with a look of concern; she pulled the jacket off leaving a baffled Shego.

"Hey! What the hell are you do-, argh"

The demon bent in pain while holding her side. 'What the?' Shego pulled her hand back only to see it covered in blood. Her wound was leaking like a fountain, making the demon dizzy and exhausted. Shego kneeled down, to tired and dizzy to stand anymore.

"Kim! Go fetch the doctor! Ron help me carry her to the spare room! Move quickly now!"

Shego closed her tired green eyes, the last thing she saw were the queen and this Ron character each taking a hold of her arms.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

I kinda did this chapter in a rush so sorry if anything made no sense to you. So questions, questions… who is Mr. invisible voice? lol Will Shego be all right? And what's between Kim and Ron?

Can't think of other questions, but pretty sure they'll be answered in the third chapter. It might take awhile seeing on how I'm juggling two stories, and school crap at the same time… hehe --

Please review! I love'em so please send away readers!


	3. 3 Long Road Ahead

Hi hi! I'm back with another installment of the story. I was thinking about taking a few pages off from this chapter and make as a part of Chapter four, but then I thought nah I'll leave it as it is. Just so you know school isn't fun, they give too much homework, but that won't stop me from writing chapter four and so on.

Summary: The humans and demons have been at war with each other for hundreds of years, all because a demon prince fell in love with a human. Not understanding their love, the couple committed suicide. Outraged with the death of their prince, the demons blamed the humans in forever hating their kind. But they didn't expect for history to repeat itself.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

- - - Scene change

Disclaimer: Well you know it

**WARNING: **KiGO all the way hehe :3

Sorry for any grammar, and spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Long Road Ahead**

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

The feel of something cold and damp woke Shego up from her sleep. The demon was met with another pair of green eyes; the princess Kim Possible sat next to the injured woman on the king sized bed. Kim smiled contently; glad to see the wounded demon awake again.

"Good morning Shego."

"How long have I been here?"

The demon lifted herself into a sitting position while rubbing her head. Kim placed her gentle hands on either side of the weak visitor's shoulders, and pushed her back down. Once lying again, Kim replaced the fallen cloth back onto Shego's warm forehead.

"You've slept for a whole day. Now please stay in bed you have a high fever."

"That would explain the pounding headache I have."

Shego sighed, not believing that this happened to her here of all places. The demon replayed yesterday's events in her head. She had to admit that the queen's request for help was a bit shocking, seeing as how their kind has hated each other for many generations. Even though the request was odd she accepted it, since both parties have the same enemy Shego didn't see the harm in making a temporary truce.

Kim walked around the room tiding up a little, and ever so often she would dip the cloth back in cold water and apply it once more on the demon's forehead. 'Of course, the queen crosses the line after that.' While Shego agreed and plans were made on how to defeat their enemy once and for all, Ann had to spring the babysitter title at Shego.

She continued to fellow Kim with her eyes as the red head walked around the rather large room. Dark eyes watched as Kim picked up the bowl of cold water she set on the night table, and then made her way toward the adjacent bathroom, but the poor girl never got that far. Kim gave a loud yelp as she tripped, sending herself and the bowl of water flying to the floor. 'Great I have to look after a klutz!" Shego groaned in dismay.

"Sorry, I'll clean that up right away."

"Don't you have maids to do that?"

"Well yes, but I don't really like asking them to clean up something they didn't cause."

Shego stared at the girl in awe. 'Huh, who would have thought that nice rich people existed?' The demon watched Kim cleaning up, and then brought the bowl with fresh new water back. 'Maybe taking care of this girl wouldn't be too bad.' Kim headed out the door, saying she'll be back in a few minutes.

Truth to her word she did return, with a set of new clothes. Kim set the garments at the foot of the bed, and then headed into the bathroom. Shego, still in her human form couldn't hear clearly at what the princess was doing in there. Kim returns with a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Umm, I ran a bath for you if you would like to take one?"

Kim's face grew red as a tomato as she played with the hem of her shirt nervously. Shego found this gesture adorable; she smirked and nodded her head in agreement. The red head helped the sick woman out of bed and led her to the bathroom. As they walked in Shego took a minute to admire the tiled room. The bath looked more like a Jacuzzi than any thing; it was big enough to fit five people in there. A shower stall stood next to it, while the toilet sat next to the large sink counter. Kim sat Shego on the bath edge, and was about to leave the demon to give her privacy, but said demon stopped her. 'Like I'm letting this teasing opportunity slip away.'

"Princess I need help getting undress."

Kim's light green eyes widen at the demon's request. Her face burned and her voice stuttered as she spoke. Shego found all this amusing, but cute. For reasons unknown the demon couldn't help but tease the poor red head. Once Shego had nothing but her bra and panties on, she gave the girl a break and told her to turn around.

"No peeking pumpkin."

"N-no! I w-would never…"

Shego smirked as she eased her way into the warm relaxing water. She told the red head it was ok to turn around.

"O-ok."

- - -

"Shego I trust Kim will be in good hands?"

The queen eyed her dangerously, clearly stating that not a hair should be harmed on her daughter's head. Shego merely rolled her eyes at the queen's attempted threat. Her mission was simple, Kim, Ron, and herself were to find the giants hide out, and seek out their leader. They are to find out why the once peaceful, 'I-hate-all-violence' giants were now attacking them. Of course it's easier said than done, considering that the giants are 100 times their size.

"Don't worry so much, in case you haven't notice she has a demon as her guardian."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about."

Shego glared at Ann, before taking her leave. 'Stupid human, you're the one that asked for my help!' The demon continued to mumble along the way to the front gate where the prince and princess were waiting for her.

"Hey Shego!"

Dark green eyes met light ones as she neared the front gates. Shego took notice to the new faces accompanying the princess. A girl with tanned skin, dark hair and chocolate colored eyes, she was wearing army type pants and a white t-shirt. She also sported metal type shin guards, black gloves, and a belt hanging across her hip held a small sword along with a pouch. 'Hmm, guessing by that tanned skin she's either an angel, or a foreigner from the south.' Shego than brought her gaze over to the second kid. He looked about 16, bit chubby, and held a long silver staff with a blue sphere at the top in one of his hands. His wardrobe basically consisted of baggy blue jeans, a gray shirt and a dark blue cloak; he also carries a backpack along with silver arm guards. 'Ok, the staff is a dead give away, he's a wizard for sure.'

"Hey princess, blondie. Who are they?"

"Hi there! The name's Monique, I'll be tagging along in your little quest."

"Hello, I'm Wade and I will also be joining you."

Shego nodded in understanding. 'Great more kids to look after, as if two just weren't enough.' Sighing Shego quickly introduced herself to the newbies and headed out wanting to get this mission over with as soon as possible.

- - -

"Ok troops, you wait here while I update my men on what's going on."

Shego put Kim in charge as she entered her village. 'They're probably wondering where I've been for the past two days. Surprised they didn't try to pull an attack on the humans.' She made her way towards home, wanting to tell her family the news first. Opening the door, Shego was hit across the head. 'Ow! I didn't even get in yet!'

"That's what you get for running off injured."

"Now I'm wondering if I should even tell you the news."

"If this is about the truce between humans and your mission with Ann's daughter, than I already know."

The 22 year-old grumbled and walked toward her room, not even asking how her mother found out. 'I rather not know how that woman does it.' In her room Shego stripped herself of her uniform, and put something a little more comfortable on. Black cargo pants, and a tight green sleeveless shirt that shows her midriff, was all she needed. 'Of course I'll pack a couple more clothes, don't know how long this mission will take.' Attaching a small belt with a pouch around her calf, and another belt that held her sword and dagger, Shego was good to go.

On the way out, she slipped on her gloves and bid her mother good-bye.

"Be careful Shego, and come back in one piece."

"Sure mom."

- - -

After a week of traveling, everyone wanted to just give up and head back home. The group didn't find one single giant, and the fact on how huge they are, finding hiding spots should be a problem. But, nothing!

"Maybe they know we're coming?"

Shego halted her walking, and just thought on Kim's question. The possibility on them knowing their plans were really slim. 'But, they have been acting odd. Maybe, just maybe there's something more involved.' A hand touched the demon's shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts. Kim stood next to Shego with a concern look on her face; the demon smiled and just continued walking.

"Let's just hope we find one soon, I'm getting the feeling that we're about to get more on our plates than what we've asked for."

Ron gulped at Shego's statement, hoping nothing more will come from this. Kim noticed Ron's discomfort, and held his hand reassuring him with a smile.

"Hey leader? Think we should set up camp soon? The sun's starting to set."

Sure enough it was starting to get dark; Shego advised the group to set camp a little more down the river. Everyone had their own tasks to do, Wade had to set up tents, Monique and Ron was in charge of getting food, which left Kim and Shego in getting wood for the fire. By the time the last few rays of light were gone everyone was done eating and started getting ready for bed. There were only three tents, one for the boys, one for Monique since she needs the space to stretch her wings out, and one for Kim and Shego to share.

Shego wasn't very fond of sharing, especially since the princess had some sleeping issues. She never stays still while asleep, the only way she stops moving is when she's cuddled up with the demon. Too many mornings were spent with the two blushing like mad when they found out their sleeping arrangement.

"Damn it princess."

Like every other morning, Shego and Kim are the last ones to get up, but always the first to argue. The gang was so use to the girl's arguing about sleeping habits that they've learnt to tune them out. Sighing in frustration Shego sat down and began to eat, she wasn't even half-way through breakfast when Ron shouted over from his scouting duties.

"I see one! He's over there!"

Sure enough the group finally found themselves a giant wondering through the thin fog. Kim ordered everyone to pack up quickly while Shego and her follow the giant as not to lose him. The demon wasn't too thrilled from taking orders from someone else besides herself, but in this case the princess was right, they had no time to waste. Meanwhile Shego shifted into her second form just to be safe.

Together the two ran after the stalk-built giant, but he was still some good yards ahead. 'We'll never catch up at this rate.' The wolf thought as she watched Kim run at her limit. Gently grabbing the red heads arm she brought the princess to a full stop. Looking quite confused and on edge about keeping the giant in sight, the demon suggested for the girl to hop onto her back, saying she runs 10 times faster, and that she's only slowing them down. Kim agreed to the wolf's offer and climbed on her strong back, slender legs wrapped around the slim yet muscular abdomens, soft hands grasped her thighs holding them firmly against her. Kim gripped Shego's shoulders as the wolf demon shot out like a bullet into a full on sprint.

Zigzagging between trees, the pair caught up to the giant in no time, leaving a good distance between them as not to get noticed. The fog from this morning was starting to lift up, making it easier to see their surrounds. As Shego continued to follow with Kim still on her back, she clawed trees ever few yards as markings. So enough the pair noticed a mountain up ahead, similar in size as the giant, Shego crept a bit closer as the prey began to slow down.

The demon let Kim down from the piggy-back ride, the two hid in a large berry bush and watched patiently as the giant surveyed the area before he started to walk over the rocky mountain. In hushed voices, Shego told the princess to wait in the bush while she goes and checks out the area ahead. Kim being stubborn, wanted them to stick together. The demon didn't have time for arguments, she ordered Kim to stay put and that she won't take long. Running out of her hiding spot Shego zipped up the mountain without making a single noise. The red head huffed in frustration as she sat in the dirt trying to follow the demons figure, but is incapable.

Shego dove behind a boulder as the giants head disappeared from view. Very slowly and with light feet the wolf-demon made it to the top, she bent down, now walking on hands and knees, crawling the rest of the way she peered over to the other side while laying on her stomach. She spotted a huge lake a bit further down, and noticed a little cloud of smoke. Sniffing the air she caught the sent of burnt wood, and deer meat. 'So their camp site is over there.'

The giant they followed made his way towards the lake; it was only then that Shego noticed the guards standing watch. Looking around more, the demon found more giants patrolling the area, some with weapons and some unarmed. A twig snapped behind her, causing the demon the jump and turned around with lightning reflexes, daggers pointed out. The wolf-demon growled in annoyance as the red head stood before her looking surprised.

"What are you doing here! I told you to stay put!"

Shego hissed in a low voice at Kim, clearly pissed off that the princess didn't listen to her orders.

"You were taking too long, so I decided to join you."

Kim huffed in annoyance in the way that Shego was treating her. The demon rolled her eyes before tugging the read head down, for her to lay flat on her stomach. Kim surveyed the area as did Shego; together they planned on how to sneak into their base.

- - -

A few yards away from the giant's lair, Shego and Kim were reunited with the rest of the group. Here they already set up camp, and were going through their plan of attack. Monique with her flying abilities, is to distract the patrolling guards, to bring them away from their hide-out, of course Wade is to accompany Monique with the simple order of 'be creative with your magic,' the demon honestly didn't care what the wizard boy would do as long as they kept the giants away for a certain amount of time, she was fine with anything. This left the remaining three to sneak into the lair and seek out the leader.

"Ok, everyone knows what to do?"

Four heads nodded in understanding, armed with weapons and protective armor, the group split and operation "Find Leader" commenced.

- - -

"Yo big boys! Think u can help an angel out?"

Monique smirked feeling confidant in her flying abilities. The guards roared in rage, not liking that a trespasser came into their area. Enormous green-toned arms began swiping at the winged-person who zigzagged around their heads like an annoying fly. At one point the two guards hit each other across the head with their clubs causing them both to fall unconscious.

"Hey Wade! Why don't you send them someplace nice?"

The wizard who stayed hidden behind a tree smiled as he began to chant a teleportation spell. A bright blue light engulfed the two guards, then vanished taking the giants with it. Monique yelled at Wade to get ready as she saw a pack of not-too-bright giants making their way towards them. Wade sprang into action by chanting protective spells, while Monique twirled in the air getting the giants attention, making sure that they don't notice Wade.

"Ready Wade? Cause the fun's just about to start."

"Ready when you are!"

- - -

Shego turned when she felt the ground shake; Monique was flying through the air as a blue light shot up into the air then vanished. 'Teleportation?' The demon smirked, 'Not bad wizard boy.' Shego transformed into her second stage and flexed her muscles before crouching to the ground and sniffing the area. Her ears twitched, and tail wagged, she sensed the army of giants heading towards Monique and Wade. The wolf demon growled slightly before telling the others that they had to move fast.

Kim watched as Shego's athletic body moved in front of her, she was stuck in a trance thinking how beautiful the wolf-demon appeared to her. Light green eyes traveled from long silky hair, bouncy from side to side, down a lean half-bare back, to a round firm butt with a long furry tail attached to it. Still her gaze continued to travel lower to what she knew where well-toned legs, only to be covered by baggy pants. The princess blushed a deep red as she realized what she was doing. 'Oh god, I just checked out a girl! No, not just a girl, but a demon girl!'

The red head was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice said demon stop until she crashed right into her back. Shego stumbled a bit foreword as she felt the princess bump into her, without thinking she quickly wrapped her tail around the girl's waist to keep her from losing balance. Kim blinked as a soft tail gripped her around the waist; she looked up into dark green eyes and blushed.

"Would you pay attention? We can't afford to be daydreaming now princess."

With that said Shego removed her tail and flicked it. Kim suddenly felt cold when Shego retreated her tail. 'What's wrong with me? I need to focus, or our whole plan could go down the drain.' Ron placed his hand on Kim's shoulder and smiled. Shego turned around, but not before she noticed the two holding hands, for some unknown reason this action bothered her.

- - -

The three of them finally made it inside the cave; Shego's eyes glowed as it adjusted to the darkness. Grabbing Kim's hand, she told them not to let go, the red head blushed as the demon held her hand, it was much softer than Ron's and felt much safer. Kim gripped the demon's hand tighter, never wanting to let go, this made the wolf smile.

In a straight line they marched farther into the darkness, keeping their senses on high alert for any abnormal movement. Before long a light was shone up ahead, Shego pointed her ears foreword straining to listen for any sound, but all that came back was silence. They reached an opening, the light coming from the bonfire in the middle as well as the lit torches against the caves' walls. The demon sniffed around not liking this alert feeling she was getting.

The path was simple as there was only one way to go, straight ahead. She inched into the room, her gaze searching every corner, every shadow, her ears and tail twitched before she pushed Kim and Ron back into the tunnel in which they came, then jumped back herself as a giant blade crashed down on the spot they once stood. Shego quickly turned around to stop a fist twice her size from smashing her to pieces. Groaning from the massive weight she jumped back and landed in a crouched position breathing heavily.

Kim and Ron stood at her side their weapons drawn, ready to counter back. The demon stood and bared her fangs; she ordered the two to run to safety as she would handle the giant herself. Kim protested and shoved the demon aside as another fist came their way. Shego growled before running towards the guard and slashing his face with her claws earning a painful howl from him. The wolf landed near Kim and helped her up before wrapping her into an embrace, and jumping away as the guard went wild with rage for scratching his face.

The princess blushed as her head was cushioned against the older woman's breast. She couldn't help but think how soft and comfortable they were. Shego placed Kim into the tunnel and told her to continue on ahead with Ron, and that she will soon follow. Kim frowned in frustration but did as she was told; before Shego went to go save Ron being chased by the guard Kim grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Be careful Shego."

The demon blushed before she nodded and went back to business. Grabbing Ron by the back of his shirt, she leaped onto the giant's shoulder, punched him hard in the jaw before jumping off in the direction of Kim. Dropping Ron to the ground, not caring if he's hurt or not, she went back to the guard and started beating him like crazy.

"Remain me not to piss her off."

Ron gulped as he watched Shego slashing and biting the giant into a bloody mess. Kim pulled the prince up before running ahead getting further away from the battle scene. 'You better be ok Shego.'

The demon smirked feeling the giant begin to weaken with every swipe she took, until the bastard took a lucky shot and sent her pummeling into the wall hard causing it to crumbled beneath her. The sheer force of the punch caused cuts to appear across her body. Shego groaned as her body fell limp to the ground, she coughed out blood before turning her gaze to the guard across from her; he too was on the floor, his crest heaving up and down. Both were too weak to move at the moment, and both knew that the first to stand would be victorious. 'Damn it! Come on move body!'

Shego growled as she tried getting up, her body was trembling as blood continued to flow down her pale skin. Howling in agony she pushed herself upward before running full speed with her fist pulled back at the giant who just got into a kneeling position. The fist made contact with rough skin before two figures fell to the ground motionless. 'Sorry princess, just let me rest awhile.'

- - -

Kim felt the hairs behind her neck stand up, she stopped in her tracks which caused Ron to twirl around looking at her in confusion.

"Ron I think Shego's in trouble."

"What do you mean? Look Kim I'm sure she's fine, I mean come on we're talking about Shego here. Besides we're almost there we can't turn back now."

Kim nodded, still feeling a bit unsure, but continued on knowing that no matter what they had to finish this mission. 'Shego you better be alright.'

Arriving in a new clearing, the pair was met with the king of giants himself.

The giant smiled, showing his rotten teeth, before telling his guards to hold back.

"Well, well, what a surprise it is to see you again Princess Kimberly Ann Possible. May I ask why you grace me with your presence today?"

Kim and Ron bowed before the king out of respect, before getting down to business. Kim simply asks him if they took talk in private, the king nodded before sending his guards away. The red head told Ron to go back to Shego, to make sure that the demon was okay. The prince hesitated in leaving Kim alone, but quickly followed orders when she glared at him to leave.

"Now what can I do for you milady?"

"It's about the war…"

- - -

Monique flew down and landed on her feet, giving her tired wings a rest. Both angel and wizard sighed in relief when Wade finished his last teleportation spell. It wasn't easy but they managed to defeat the small army sent after them. 'I wonder if the others are alright.'

The angel stretched before helping the exhausted wizard up, slowly they made their way to the giants' lair, planning to reunite with the rest of the group. It didn't take long before Monique got frustrated by walking and grabbed Wade from under his arms and flew the rest of the distance.

The two were met by darkness, but with a quick flick of his staff, light appear. Monique continued to fly then suddenly stopped as she witness the sight before her. Setting Wade down she quickly flew over to Shego's body and turned the demon onto her back. Rising her sword she pointed the tip at the figure's neck, but quickly drew it back once she noticed it was Ron.

"Woah! Chill Monique it's me."

Ron's eyes soon widened as he stared at the figure on the floor. 'Oh boy, Kim's not gonna like this.' Quickly going through his pack, he took out some bandages. Monique already set to work on stopping the bleeding, as Wade began saying some healing spells. Shego groaned in pain as her eyes flattered open to see the whole gang staring at her.

"What the? What are you guys doing?"

The three of them grinned before helping the demon stand up. They explained to her that they've found her body in a bloody mess, and decided to bandage her up. A tint of pink graced her cheeks as she mumbled a quick thank-you to the group. Her eyes swept across their faces before they narrowed.

"Where's Kim?"

She demanded in her leader voice, the group flinched as everyone turned their gaze to Ron who laughed nervously before spilling that she was talking to the giant king in his throne. Shego's eyes widened then narrowed as she yelled at the blonde for leaving the princess alone. Not even waiting to see if the others followed, Shego sprinted down the tunnel until she herself made it to the throne room.

"Kim!"

The red head turned around in surprise, not excepting for someone to be yelling her name. Her light green eyes soften as she stared at Shego, unable to control herself the princess ran into the demon's arms, happy to see that she was alright.

"Why are you wrapped in bandages?"

"Don't worry its just a few cuts, nothing to go crazy over."

Shego stepped out of Kim's embrace as she heard the others coming nearer. The group presented themselves in front of the king, and apologized for barging in. The king merely laughed to wave it off, though his features were quick to become serious again.

"I'm sorry Kim, I had no choice but to agree to their offer or else they would've slaughter my whole village."

The princess nodded in understanding, knowing full well the rules that royalty had to follow. Shego was quick to jump into the conversation, wanting to know exactly who "they" were. The king frowned before whispering in a low voice.

"The full-fledge demons."

Shego growled not liking his answer. She yelled at the giant, saying it wasn't possible as their leader died more than 100 years ago. The king slammed his foot on the ground making it seem like an earthquake was happening, his sudden movement silenced Shego. The king began to explain in an angry voice that made the hairs on their backs stand on end.

"He's coming back. As we speak his servants are digging up his grave, Shego their looking for the child."

The demon was speechless; never in her live did she believe in the story their mother's would use to scare their children. The story of the dark lord once again rising from his grave with the help of the blood from a half-breed child.

"That's impossible…no such child exists!"

The wolf desperately wanted to believe in her words. The king shook his head, looking at them sadly, the child did exist, somewhere in the world a half demon, half human child walked the earth. Shego couldn't believe her ears, if the dark lord ever got his hands on that kid, the whole world will be under his slavery. Kim stood next to Shego, glancing at the king she asked of him to stop sending his troops out and fight with them.

"Please we are not your enemies! If what you say is true than we have a much bigger problem on our hands. Please your majesty, join us in battle."

"Kim Possible, daughter of James and Ann Possible, I will heed your words, but for now I ask you to leave as this requires great thinking."

The group nodded and left the giants lair, hoping that they've made one more ally. Kim walked next to Shego wondering if the demon was alright, blushing a bit the red head held the wolf's hand in her own, telling her that she was here for her. Shego blinked down at their clasped hands, she slowly smiled at the princess. 'Thanks Kim.'

- - -

The gang made it back to Possible castle within a few days. Ron and the others returned back to their kingdoms for a few days rest, leaving just Kim and Shego behind. Entering the throne room Shego was surprised to see her mother there as well. After a few reuniting moments of hugs and Shego getting a smack across the head for getting injured so easily, the four women return back to seriousness as the two mothers listened to the report the two girls brought back.

The queen sat down trying to make sense of this situation; Gabriella frowned not liking what she heard. In a commanding tone the told the girls to leave while she talks to Ann Possible in private. Kim and Shego glanced at each other before obeying orders and left the throne room. Once out in the hall Kim decided to head to her room for a bath, as she walked she heard Shego follow behind her, Kim didn't think much of it until she reached her room and Shego was still behind her. At this the red head raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Duh! I'm following you what does it look like?"

"More like stalking me."

"Haha very funny princess."

With that Shego made her way into Kim's room, the red head frowned in annoyance. She told Shego that she was going to take a bath, and to not disturb her. An evil glint shone in those dark green eyes as the demon merely nodded at the princess' order. Kim didn't notice the demons behavior as she was too preoccupied with getting undressed. The demon watched in awe as the red head peeled off one piece of clothing at a time. Shego's face turned red as she realized what she was doing, turning her gaze away from the half naked body in front of her.

"Shego? Can you help me please?"

Dark green eyes shot back to the princess' figure, now only clad in her pink bra and matching panties. The poor demon's eyes couldn't help but travel across that body, from her well slender legs leading up to her well rounded ass to the gentle curve of her back and small neck. Shego swallowed hard, her throat feeling dry as she made her way over to the red head.

Kim pulled her long hair to the front as she asked Shego to unclasp her bra. Light soft hands pressed against the middle of her back causing her skin to crawl with goose bumps. The red head felt the demon's hand set to work on her bra all the while brushing her finger tips lightly across her naked back. Feeling the bra loosen Kim held onto the front part not wanting it to fall, the task was done but the demon's hands remain, tracing shapes down her soft back. Her actions caused the red head to shiver, and then warm arms encircled themselves around her abdomen pulling her into a tight hug. Kim's face turned a deep shade of red as she stood half naked in the arms of the wolf demon.

"You have a wonderful body Kimmy."

Kim felt completely aroused, Shego's warm breathe against her neck sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. The red head quivered as the demon dragged her finger tips across the princess' stomach.

"Such soft skin…"

Shego whispered into Kim's ear before she gently nibbled on it causing the princess to gasp out loud. The demon liking the noise she received from Kim wanted her to do it again. She licked the princess' earlobe then started nibbling on her smooth neck all the while her fingers started to inch their way up to the girl's breast. Kim let out a small moan as her eyes closed slightly.

A sudden hard knock at the door caused the two girls to jump apart, one more flushed than the other. The knock came again; Kim quickly pulled a bathrobe on as Shego went to answer the door. There stood Shego's mother smirking at the two.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?"

The two girls were quick to shout 'no' at the older demon's question. Raising her hands up in defense she told her daughter it was time to head home as there were to be more planning coming up in the next few days, Gabriella soon left after delivering her message, leaving Kim and Shego once again alone. A heavy atmosphere hang around their heads, neither said a word to each other after what happened just moments ago.

The demon cleared her throat, catching the princess' gaze she wished her a good night before heading out the door leaving Kim to ponder in her thoughts. 'What just happened? And why didn't I stop her?' Kim fell to her knees and started to cry, she truly felt confused.

At the end of the hall Shego clenched her fist, and bite her bottom lip. The air smelled of tears and Shego knew exactly who they belonged to. 'Oh god…what have I done?'

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Hehe…I honestly don't know what came over me when I wrote that last part, I guess I got a bit frustrated as in every Kigo story it takes forever for the two to do something, like hug, or kiss, etc. Anyways I guess it finally got to me and well that happened, but I liked how it turned out **Grin **

**Thanks for reading and please review **


End file.
